The UCLA CFAR Virology Core Laboratory has provided HIV-related tissue culture and molecular biology support for UCLA researchers since 1991. The Core has served as a resource for studies of HIV pathogenesis and the associated immune dysfunction. Specifically, the Core acts as a focal point for development and application of novel technologies in HIV molecular virologic assessment and as a bridge between basic and clinical studies conducted at UCLA. The Core also provides training to new investigators in HIV biosafety procedures. The overall purpose of the Core is to provide state of the art techniques of molecular virologic assessment as well as traditional cell culture methods to UCLA researchers. By making the assays and facilities of the Virology Core Facility available to all investigators at UCLA who are studying any aspect of HIV infection, we have successfully fostered interactions between scientists in several departments at the UCLA School of Medicine as well as the Schools of Public Health and Dentistry. Specifically, we will: 1. Maintain storage facilities and serum repositories for UCLA investigators. 2. Provide a biosafety level 3 facility for UCLA investigators. 3. Provide training in the procedures required for biosafety level facilities for UCLA investigators. 4. Introduce novel assays for use by UCLA investigators. 5. Promote the use of our assays and facilities by clinical, basic, public health and behavioral investigators.